Naulinata Dumbledore
by Neanthia
Summary: This is a story I made up using characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling, it's about what I thought would happen if there was a girl who was part of the gang of Animagi and friends, and what if it was none other than Dumbledore's adopted daughter?
1. Meeting Year 1

Naulinata Dumbledore

She panicked as she climbed up the steps to get on the train, turning back towards her family to wave good bye, also to seek comfort in the familiar faces. Her sister was furiously staring at the floor, and she could see her friend skulking off to another train compartment. Maybe she'd been too hard on him, then again maybe not. She sighed and tossed back her long dark red hair, her deep green eyes were shining with tears.

The train whistle sounded and Lily hurried up inside. She stepped into the first compartment she found. It was not empty though. Seated by the window was a beautiful girl, a few inches taller than Lily. She was already changed into her Hogwarts robes and sat resting her head in her hand looking out the window as she kicked her feet against the seat; her long dark hair fell to her waist like a curtain. She had no luggage with her that Lily could see, but she did have a long thin wand that she held like a pencil in one hand.

"Is this seat taken?" Lily asked shyly, hiding her tears instantly. In a second the girl sat up and sprang to life.

"Sure by you, if you want to. First year right? I am too. Weird isn't it? This train that is. What's your name?" she asked. Lily immediately had the impression, that she had never met anyone like this girl before and never would again; something seemed there, beneath the surface of this girl.

"Lily Evans. And your?" Lily asked sitting down beside her.

"Naul, call me Naul." She said.

"That's a strange name." Lily said as she turned and put her trunk up on the luggage rack.

"Well I'm a strange person." Naul said simply.

"So, did you have trouble finding the platform too?" Lily asked trying to make polite conversation.

"Nah, did you? Oh, you must be muggle-born. Well welcome to the Hogwarts express. Are you nervous?" Naul asked casually.

"Yes, aren't you?" Lily asked. The train whistle sounded and suddenly the train started moving, Lily had never been on a train before, and her nerves were as taut as steel cable.

"Nope!" Naul laughed and Lily's nervousness melted away.

"Did you ever use magic before coming here?" Lily asked.

"Yep, it's not that hard, you'll do fine I'm sure though. I can tell. I know a great wizard when I see one." Naul said.

"I suppose your parents are wizards then?" Lily asked.

"I don't know. My dad is, but I've never met my father or my mother." Naul said with strained levity as she peered out the compartment door looking for the snack cart.

"Why?" Lily blurted it out before she realized how rude she must seem.

"I assume they're dead. I don't need them, though. I have the best dad in the world." Naul said closing the compartment door since the snack cart was no where in sight. Lily was too intrigued by her new friend to care that the train had traveled farther away than Lily had ever been before.

Naul did not only provide conversation, but also magic. Lily didn't know any spells, but Naul could conjure anything Lily asked of her. Naul could even summon what she called a Patronus. Lily watched in amazement as a tiny silver dragon formed out of light from the tip of Naul's wand.

"I thought it would be bigger." Lily said.

"It can be, I can change it into anything I want, if she was full size, my patronus wouldn't fit in this compartment." Naul said, even when she was bragging Naul maintained an air of wonder that surprised Lily.

"I wonder if you could teach me that spell." Lily said thoughtfully.

"I could but then Aunt Minnie would yell at me." Naul said sulkily as her patronus disappeared, "See I'm not supposed to know half of the spells I do, but my dad has tutored me ever since I was five."

"Oh, I guess I'm far behind you." Lily said.

"Nah, you'll pass me up within the first week I bet!" Naul laughed. Before their conversation could continue the compartment door slid open and two boys entered. One was especially handsome, with his hair growing a bit long and a laughing face he smiled at Lily, immediately planning to flirt. The other boy was tall and skinny with round glasses hiding his shining eyes, and dark black hair that stuck up at the back.

"What have we got here, James?" the handsome boy asked.

"Two very capable young women who will not tolerate flack, harassment, or anything of the sort." Naul said suddenly on her feet.

"Huh, feisty, isn't she?" James asked. The handsome boy hadn't heard him though, he was staring at Naul.

"Hi." He stuttered turning red. James cocked an eyebrow. Lily looked confused.

"Hiya." Naul said. Then within seconds Naul and the boy broke out laughing. Then Lily and James joined them.

"Name's Sirius, Sirius Black." The handsome boy said throwing himself down on the seat across from Naul. Naul smirked and fell back into her own seat.

"Naul." She said.

"I'm Lily Evans." Lily clenched the hem of her skirt nervously.

"James Potter. Call me James." He winked at Lily as he sat down across from her and she felt furious blush heat her face.

"Naul, I've never heard a name like that before." Sirius said.

"Sirius Black, the Blacks, a bunch of snooty aristocrats weren't they?" Naul retorted.

"Touché."

Lily suddenly looked out into the corridor and then back out the window with tears in her eyes. Sirius, Naul, and, James were too engrossed in conversation to notice. The compartment door was brutally yanked open.

A greasy haired boy with a hooked nose and sallow skin in his school robes stood at the door staring straight at Lily, completely ignoring her three companions.

"I don't want to talk to you," she said, her voice choking. Naul suddenly glared viciously at the new comer.

"So, you decided to make my friend cry on her first day at school." Naul's cold voice was dripping with fury and barely suppressed rage.

"This doesn't involve you." He snapped and focused on Lily, "Why not Lil?"

"My sister hates me, all because we saw that letter from Dumbledore!" Naul stiffened at Lily's reply.

"So what?" the boy asked casually.

Naul and Lily both glared at him now, he paled under Naul's furious stare. Even James and Sirius stopped talking for a moment.

"She's my sister, Severus!" Lily said.

"She's just a m-" Severus stopped short of a big mistake, Naul was discretely passing Lily a tissue to wipe her eyes with an neither noticed.

"Bu we're finally going!" he laughed, unable to stop himself as he was suddenly bursting with enthusiasm, "This is it! We're going to Hogwarts!"

Lily nodded, and Naul smiled at her, Lily turned to the boy and half smiled in return.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," he said, happy that she was cheering up a little.

A fake retching noise came from Naul as she made a ridiculous face and she turned away snickering. James ignored her and looked up at Severus. He seemed similar to Severus, but better off at the same time.

"Who would want to be in Slytherin? I'd leave, wouldn't you?" He turned to Naul and Sirius.

"I'd die." Naul said.

"My whole family has been in Slytherin," Sirius said.

"Blimey!" Naul said.

"And I'd thought you'd seemed all right." James said.

Sirius grinned broadly. Naul couldn't help it, the side of her mouth quirked.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where would you go if you could choose?"

James raised his hand as if holding a sword, "'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave of heart!' My dad was in it too."

Naul suddenly stood and gave a surprisingly realistic lion's roar. Sirius whistled and James smiled.

"See here's a girl who knows what I'm talking about." James said. Naul smiled and punched him on the shoulder before sitting down, her hair rippling like waves.

Then Severus made a small scoffing noise.

"Got a problem?" James turned on him. Naul also glared fiercely.

"Nope," he said sneering, "If you'd prefer brawn to brains-"

"Where are you planning to go, as you've clearly got neither?" interjected Sirius.

James and Naul roared with laughter. Naul stopped though when she saw Lily looking affronted as she stared between them with dislike.

"Come on, we should find another compartment."

"Ooooooo…" James and Sirius imitated her voice as Lily and Severus left. James tried to trip him as he exited.

"See ya, Snivellus!" Sirius called before the compartment slammed. In a sudden fluid movement, Maul rose and slapped both of them.

"Take it easy on Lil." She said.

"What about, Snivels?" James asked.

"If you're going to torment a snooty Slytherin, I'd help any day!" she said and they were all laughing.

When they arrived at Hogwarts they were led across the lake with a giant, named Hagrid, in boats. Upon arriving in the Entrance hall they found a very nasty looking woman with her dark hair tied back in a bun. Naul waved to her and she glared.

"Aunt Minnie!" Naul whispered.

"It's Professor McGonagall!" she snapped at Naul.

Naul sighed and stood with her two new friends as they were led into the Great Hall. There were the usual rumors and mutterings about what was happening. Naul seemed to be the only one actually calm.

In the Great Hall Professor McGonagall began reading off the names to come try on the Sorting hat. The House tables stared wide-eyed watching the first years.

"Black, Sirius!" McGonagall called. Sirius was placed in Gryffindor and McGonagall continued reading off names for awhile.

"Dumbledore, Naulinata!" She called and the entire hall went silent. The headmaster leaned forward from his seat at the High Table. Whispering broke out throughout the hall.

"I didn't know Dumbledore had a daughter?"

"She could be a cousin or niece!"

"I don't know her!"

"Must be a real prick, probably got special tutoring."

"_Where is she?_" McGonagall interjected silencing the crowds.

"Sorry, Aunt Minnie," A little voice said. The crowds turned and parted as a girl passed through them. They craned their heads to get a better look at her. Sirius jumped realizing it was none other than Naul. Naul approached the Sorting Hat and before she had even sat on the stool the hat screamed Gryffindor. The loudest cheer yet went up at this and Professor Dumbledore clapped calmly smiling from the High Table.

Naul turned and proudly walked towards the Gryffindors, as they cheered and Sirius made room for her next to him. She took the seat smiling and everyone's attention was drawn back to the hat.

Then McGonagall turned and called, "Evans, Lily!"

Lily was put in Gryffindor as well, but when Naul offered her a seat she spotted Sirius and turned towards the other end of the table. She waved to Snape who was still waiting to be sorted and then sat far away from Sirius.

McGonagall continued roll call and a scrawny shy looking boy was called up and became a Gryffindor. Naul waved him over.

"Remy!!" She called happily and he took a seat on the other side of her. Sirius looked at him curiously and he blinked.

"This is Remus, Remus this is Sirius." Naul said happily. Their attention was again drawn to the hat and they didn't have a chance to start a conversation.

Then a short squat boy sat down on the other side of Sirius. Then James joined the Gryffindors as well and shoved him off to the side as he took his seat by Sirius. The boy still moved closer to the four as if dying to be part of their conversation. When everyone had been sorted and the feast began the four boys turned to Naul for an explanation.

"Why didn't you tell us you were the headmaster's daughter?" James asked.

"Well, you would treat me like some nerdy goody-too-shoes if I had before you got to know me. Besides, you never asked." Naul said eagerly biting into some potatoes, her new friends snickered agreeably.

"Are you really his daughter? Isn't he a bit old to have kids as young as you?" Peter asked.

"I was adopted. My parents are dead." Naul said simply.

"I never suspected you would be the headmaster's daughter, I'd never have guessed that." Sirius said in disbelief.

"I knew she was." Remus said.

"How did you guys know each other?" James asked.

"Remy, well he's from a distant part of England so he had to get special clearance to come here and when his parents came to see my dad they brought him with them." Naul said.

Within the week it became clear the Naul was the farthest thing possible from her nickname, "Dumbledore's Princess", she was obviously a tomboy despite her long flowing hair, and she played pranks and jokes with Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter at every available opportunity. At the same time she and Lily competed


	2. Werewolves Year 2

Werewolf

"R-E-M-Y!!" Naul shouted sprinting down the hall and tackling her friend as he ran down the hall to Potions. Their books spilled out of their bags and Naul's waves of hair tumbled over both of them. She groaned and pushed herself off of him, her long hair tousled in a mess but she grinned stupidly at Remus, not seeming to care. If she'd been just a bit more ladylike it would have been easier to put the nickname "Dumbledore's Princess" to her, but she did her best to stamp out any girlish thing that might lead her to be called that. Except for her hair, that was the one thing she took utmost pride in, and would simply not allow it to be cut.

"We are going to be late!" Remus grunted as he hurried to pick up his books. Naul leaned closer to him, ramming him with her forehead, causing bits of hair to wash over Remus, like a halo. Remus dropped his books and stared at her sheepishly as she prodded him on the chest. Her bright blue eyes were trapping him and he couldn't say a word.

"Why didn't you sign up for Quidditch tryouts?!" She asked furiously poking him with every word. She seemed unaware of what an awkward position she put him in.

"You know perfectly well why, what if we have a game or practice during _that time of the month?_" Remus responded.

Naul drew back and rocked back and forth on her heels, "_I_ know why, but Sirius, James and Peter don't. You're an awesome flyer so you're going to have to think of something to tell them. Unless you'd rather explain-"

"Skipping class are we? Mind if we join you two?" Sirius asked bounding up to them, his grey eyes alight with happiness; James was not far behind him.

"Cool, let's go swimming!" Naul said, perfectly at ease as she changed tune, "Where the devil is Peter?"

The four looked down the hall to see him hobbling closer, already out of breath. Sirius grinned wickedly and Naul returned the smile jumping to her feet and grabbing her things. James helped Remus up and the four ran back past Peter heading towards the entrance hall. They laughed running out the doors toward the Great Lake, and Peter turned huffing after them. At the doors they ran into Peeves at which point they were almost caught but James swept them aside underneath his invisibility cloak.

Arriving at the lake outside, the air was crisp and clean. They stared into the lake and threw off the invisibility cloak. The boys ripped off their shirts within seconds and Naul simply kicked off her shoes and dove in despite her clothes. They were really enjoying themselves when Peter jumped up screaming and flailing his arms.

"Something got me! Something grabbed my leg!" He shouted whining, and then Sirius popped up grinning horribly at his side. Naul and James fell back laughing, but Remus swam distractedly, thinking over what Naul had said.

Naul laughed and shoved Sirius down into the water, of course he shoved her back and she toppled backward into the knee deep water on the edge of the lake. Laughing and spitting out water she suddenly became aware of James, Remus, and Sirius staring in horror at something behind her, Peter was still laughing stupidly at Sirius's joke. Naul swiveled her head and standing above her, glaring furiously was none other than Professor McGonagall.

"Aunt… Minnie…" Naul gulped and carefully turned backing up into the lake. McGonagall flared her nostrils and clenched her jaw. She was a very severe looking woman, with her sparkling glasses refelecting her cold gaze. One of her bony hands pressed into her hip as she held a long thin wand.

"Uh oh" Remus said as he waded a little closer into the shore.

"I give her ten seconds to explode," James whispered, unlike Remus, then he and Sirius backed up.

"One, two, three, four-" Sirius counted, they couldn't help it, they chuckled a bit even though they stared at McGonagall's mask of fury, "-five, six, seven-"

"Are you infants?!" McGonagall shrieked, "Skiving off Potions class and swimming! I would expect this of young children! You are Second Years now! Naulinata Dumbledore! Have you no shame?! Ten detentions each! Seventy five points from Gryffindor! I shall inform the Headmaster about this! No, I shall take you to the Headmaster! Put your clothes on!"

"Keep your hair on, in fact the water's fine! Come and join us!" Sirius shouted his barking laugh echoed over the lake as he jumped, splashing McGonagall and his friends. Naul and the others laughed, but McGonagall's face turned even redder.

McGonagall clenched her fists, "Fifteen detentions, Black! _And _five more points from Gryffindor! As for you, Naul and James, I might keep you from the Quidditch Team, if you weren't such good flyers. Your father will have to decide if you receive further punishment, Naulinata!"

McGonagall led the five, soaking wet but extremely pleased, up to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was a tall and slim man, who like his daughter took great pride in his hair, but it was not the flowing waves that Naul had. Instead for Dumbledore it was the long white beard that hung to his waist. Dumbledore was calmly prodding a cauldron with his wand when they entered and when he looked up his beard dropped into the swirling liquid and it sizzled. Dumbledore jumped and patted his singed beard as he looked at McGonagall and the five. Naul and the boys started giggling but McGonagall silenced them with a look. However as Dumbledore himself was chuckling, McGonagall realized how hopeless it seemed.

"Well what have we done now?" Dumbledore asked tiredly as he sat down behind his desk. His eyes sparkled behind his glasses and even the fearless Naul guiltily avoided his gaze.

"They skipped Potions and went swimming in the Great Lake. Black also gave me flack. I gave Potter, Pettigrew, Lupin, and your daughter ten detentions and Black fifteen. I also took eighty points from Gryffindor." McGonagall said.

Dumbledore's deep laughter was joined by his daughter's and her friends'. However his face turned from joyous to stern in an instant and the others quieted. He rubbed his chin and his long white beard dropped onto his desk. Naul relaxed a little and walked over to pet Fawkes, as the Phoenix said on his usual perch. Sirius also approached him, and Fawkes acknowledged him with a small squawk before allowing Sirius to stroke him.

"I have decided." Dumbledore said drawing their attention back to him, "Sirius has lost Gryffindor another five points. Naul, dear, I know you had hoped to try out for the Quidditch team this Friday. I will only let you do that _if_ you can win back the points you five have lost. It comes to a total of Eighty-five points. That goes for James as well. You will serve your detentions starting next Saturday. Remus you will serve yours the Saturday after next. That is all."

The boys' jaws dropped, but Naul nodded confidently. McGonagall seethed with fury as they walked out of the office. Naul turned back and whispered, "Bye Aunt Minnie!" before McGonagall slammed the door and turned to look at Dumbledore.

"Quite a nasty little troublemaker that girl is." McGonagall said.

"Oh, but her heart is in the right place." Dumbledore smiled, his eyes were unfocused, as if he was in another world entirely.

"It makes me wonder who in the world could have been that girl's parents." McGonagall mused.

"Well if anything, the teaching staff of Hogwarts is as close to a family as she seems able to get." Dumbledore said, "She may have taken my name, but I suppose it would be intriguing to know what her real name is. Surprisingly enough, Naul doesn't seem to care."

Later that night the five mischief makers were seated in Gryffindor Common Room, long after everyone else had gone off to their dormitories. Naul was studiously reading, despite such dim lighting; Remus was yawning; James and Sirius were talking quietly, reclining on one of the sofas; and Peter was repeatedly falling over asleep, at least until either James or Sirius would prod him with a feather.

"What on Earth are you studying for, Naul? Trying to beat the pants off Evans? If I didn't know you better I'd call you a nerd," Sirius threw up his rms to block Naul's hand as she swung at him; she had leapt up off her seat to lean over him and strike. He continued grinning, "And if I didn't know that you would do that." Naul sighed and raised her fist for another punch. This time she checked the blow so she just cuffed his ear. Sirius playfully returned the punch, checking the blow so he just bumped her jaw.

"Well as our Quidditch tryouts are on the line it seems I'll have to become a teacher's pet for the week. After tryouts we can drop dung bombs on them." Then Naul prepared to hit back.

"Hey, Remy, why'd you get your detentions on another week?" James asked suddenly. Naul paused, mid swing and swiveled her head, causing a curtain of black waves to hit Sirius in the face. Pushing it out of his face and spitting out the wisps caught in his mouth Sirius also looked to Remus for an answer.

"Next week, I'll be going home to visit my sick mum." Remus said, his friends couldn't help noticing how pale he'd gotten, or the sweat beading on his forehead, "It's Saturday, and it's hard to reschedule."

Naul distracted them by whacking Sirius over the head with her textbook. Then Naul ran up the staircase towards the girls' dormitories, Sirius and James dove after her only to find the staircase turn into a sliding ramp beneath their feet. Remus watched laughing as Naul's feet slid out from under her and she slid back down to land crumpled on top of Sirius and James. She glared at Remus and he took the hint running up to his dormitory while Sirius and James threatened to cut her hair.

The Monday of the next week, James and Sirius were skipping their Charms lesson to prank the teacher subbing for Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was a lesson with some fourth years, on werewolves. They were waiting underneath James's invisibility cloak to unleash a tongue-tied curse on the teacher that would make him say anything they wanted.

"Werewolves are easily identified by behavioral patterns," The teacher paused. Not caring what the teacher was saying, Sirius was about to raise his wand, but what the teacher said next stopped him, "For example, if one of your friends disappeared for one week every month, around the full moon, it would be a sign that he or she is a werewolf."

James and Sirius looked at each other underneath the cloak, hazel eyes staring into gray. Remus had been doing that since they first started school, and he had just gone this week, after James and Naul's Qudditch tryouts. Naul had happily been made Keeper and James had been made Seeker. Remus had not tried out, could it be because he was a werewolf and the danger of a Quidditch match crossing with the full moon kept him away? But they knew him, and trusted him, there was no way he was a werewolf! Right?

When Remus returned after the full moon he found Sirius, James, and a very confused Peter standing shoulder to shoulder, blocking his way up to their dormitory. Naul had also come up, bringing with her snacks she had stolen from the kitchen to celebrate Remus's return and her and Sirius getting positions on the Quidditch team.

"So, enjoyed your trip, Remy?" James asked coldly, but the effect of his gaze was ruined when he caught sight of the snacks Naul had and his face brightened.

"Did you?" Peter asked, they had not told him the reason for interrogating Remus, so he was very confused. Sirius glared at him and quieted him though. Peter sighed and looked at the food hungrily.

"Yeah, Mom is getting better." Remus said attempting to take his bags up to his room, but they wouldn't let him through.

Naul looked between the faces of her friends, "What's going on?" she asked, but already, she became aware of the obvious tension, and she suspected what it was.

"Blast! I can't stand this!" Sirius roared, "Are you a bloody werewolf or not?!" Remus dropped his bags, and Naul dropped the food.

Naul stuttered, "What? Why would you ask that? Of course Remy is-"

"-is a werewolf." Remus interrupted. James, Sirius, and Peter gasped. Naul just stood there staring at them. Remus inhaled slowly, "Yes. I am a werewolf. Go ahead. Scream. Run. Hate me. Fear me. It's over Naul, they know what I am, I'm just glad I don't have to hide it anymore. I'm going to bed." Remus pushed past them, his brown hair falling into his eyes, hiding his regret.

"Where do you think you're going?" James asked, grabbing his arm.

"Do you think knowing what you are makes any difference to us? It's who you are that counts!" Sirius said.

"I've always thought it was pretty cool that you were a werewolf, obviously or I would've told everyone instead of keeping the awesome secret to myself." Naul added.

"It's amazing." Peter said.

"You're not scared? Or angry?" Remus asked.

"No, in fact we're just curious." James said.

"Come on, we'll have our 'welcome back' party and talk. Oh and Naul and James got positions on the team." Sirius added.

Later they were seated around a small table eating snacks the Naul had to go back to the kitchens to steal they question Remus and Naul. Peter was mostly eating, but he was listening attentively. James and Sirius were too eager to eat much, and Remus said he was too tired to eat. Naul was happily enjoying some cake she'd had to steal twice since she dropped the first food she'd brought.

"So where do you go and what do you do on the full moon?" James asked, he tried to seem energetic but the dark circles under his eyes were already forming. Secretly all four boys were looking at Naul enviously, she never seemed to run out of energy. Though they'd never tell her that.

"The Whomping Willow. There's a passage underneath it that leads to the Shrieking Shack. The shrieks were mine. I can't be near humans when I'm a werewolf or I might accidentally bite someone. I'm safe around animals though." Remus answered and then he leaned back yawning.

"Hey! Hey!" Sirius said sitting up, "I've just thought of something! Remember when McGonagall was talking about Animagi? What if we became Animagi? That way even when Remus becomes a werewolf we could still hang out with him. It's safe for animals right? That would be awesome."

"It takes a long time to become Animagi, and we'd have to get the Ministry of Magic to approve." Peter said.

Just then their conversation was interrupted by what sounded like a lion's roar. All four boys leapt up at the sight of a huge lioness resting and licking its paw where Naul had been sitting barely a moment ago. The boys raised their wands and the lioness winked at them. Then before their eyes, she shrank, her ears dropped to the side of her head and her eyes became rounder, the golden fur disappeared and a mane of black sprouted from her head, her voice softened and soon it was a giggling Naul that sat before them again. Now she was the one they bombarded with questions.

"Why didn't you tell us you were an Animagus?!" Sirius asked shaking her. She pushed him back and sighed.

"I suppose because you never asked." Naul said simply, "Now, if you guys want to become Animagi I'll teach you, but it's dangerous so we'll have to be really careful. You could be stuck as an animal or something between a human and one if you're not careful. I've always been able to change my appearance. Dad said I'm an extreme Metamorphmagus, I can become anyone or anything. Now that both cats are out of their bags I will be going to bed."

Then without another word Naul disappeared heading up her dormitory steps and earning a disapproving glare from the other girls she disturbed.


	3. Finding Dumbledore's Princess Year 3

Finding Dumbledore's Princess

Sirius smiled and raced through the corridor, searching for his compartment on the train. He reached for the door handle with anticipation; he hadn't seen his friends all summer. He flung open the door expecting the familiar form of Naul to be reclining against the window, holding half a pumpkin pastry saved for him but instead of Naul, Lily Evans stood looking around the compartment as if in a daze.

"Evans," Sirius said jolting the girl out of her thoughts, "Where's Naul?"

"I was hoping you'd know that," Lily said, she turned to face him and Sirius saw the concern in her eyes, "I've searched the whole train, there's not a trace of her,"

"Hey!" James said appearing at Sirius's side, "Why's Evans here?" he asked when he caught sight of Lily.

Lily flipped her hair back over her shoulder and scowled at him, "I can't find Naul,"

"Maybe she stayed at Hogwarts, her dad is the headmaster," Sirius said shrugging and laying his trunk on the seat of the compartment.

"Well I'm going to check for her on the train again, you never know with that girl." Lily said pushing past James and nearly running into Remus and Peter.

"Lily, what are you doing here?" Remus asked stepping back for her to pass.

"Looking for Naul, it seems she's not on the train," Lily replied as she dashed off down the corridor.

"Hey Remy," Peter said, "Did anything happen to Naul over the summer, you two were closest?"

"Not that I know of," Remus said thinking. His cheeks flushed and he added, "Not that close, in fact, I don't know much about Naul at all."

"Well as Evans has gone off looking for Naul, and she's not here why don't you tell us what you know," James said sitting down, "I mean, come on, guys, we can all admit we've wondered about Naul once or twice,"

"I don't know, she might not be Dumbledore's blood daughter but she has a funny way of knowing things, just like him," Sirius said sitting beside James, however a smirk quickly crossed his face and he chuckled.

The other boys sat too, though none of them could wholly conceal their concern for their missing member, and none sat in her place.

"Well," Remus said, "I first met Naul when I was seven years old, I'd just received my werewolf bite and my immediate impression was that Dumbledore's daughter was a total and complete wild child,"

"Go on," they said looking eagerly at him.

"I was waiting outside Dumbledore's office," Remus said, "while he and my parents and some Ministry of Magic official jabbered on inside when suddenly I heard someone snickering above me. I jumped up thinking it was one of the ghosts rumored to haunt Hogwarts's halls but instead I saw none other than Naul standing on the ceiling. At first I thought she'd come crashing down and I dashed out from underneath her, but Naul walked calmly to the wall and sideways down it finally onto the floor and I saw she had a long rosewood wand pointed at her feet. 'I've charmed my feet, you see,' she said, 'so I can defy gravity,' I'd never seen such a happy smile as the one on her face, that despite my depression, and healing werewolf bite, I felt a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. 'Who are you?' she asked, sweeping around me in that-" Remus paused.

"Snacks!" shouted the old witch pushing open the compartment door and wheeling in her food cart. She paused when she saw who the compartment's occupants were, "Oh… oh dears…" she sobbed, "Lady Dumbledore's…." she mumbled, "here, have a pumpkin pastry," she sobbed handing one to Sirius, "Lady Dumbledore, always bought one for you,"

The old witch hobbled out of the compartment, pushing her cart and still profusely sobbing, leaving the boys in shocked silence.

"Why do I have this awful feeling," Sirius asked clutching his chest, "that something terrible has happened to Naul?"

None of the boys found themselves able to speak, and in thirty minutes Lily returned to their compartment with tear tracks running down her face, all of them wondering the same thing: _where had Naul gone?_

By the time they arrived at Hogwarts Castle they saw even the giant Hagrid had tears in his eyes as he led the first years across in boats, and his voice cracked as he shouted to the students. He caught sight of Sirius and the boys and the tears spilled from his eyes. Despite the rowdy first years needing tending Hagrid wound his way through the crowd and wrapped all four confused boys in a giant bear hug at once.

Sirius began to worry they would never see their fiery Naul ever again.

At the welcome feast Sirius looked around in the naïve hope that Naul had just chosen not to ride the train and would be waiting in their usual spot scooping a spoonful of potatoes onto her plate. As he expected she was not there. Then he looked at the head table for comfort from the tall slim Professor Dumbledore, but he too was missing and no one sat in his place. Professor McGonagall sat in her chair beside his, dabbing at her eyes with a kerchief.

He looked to see that in her place, the Hogwarts ghosts led the terrified first years in with the sorting hat. Nearly Headless Nick led the procession, very solemnly carrying the Sorting Hat, and the Grey Lady following behind him with her head bowed and the stool clasped in her translucent hands. The Fat Friar spoke to the first years, trying to calm them unsuccessfully, most likely due to his own worried look. The Bloody Baron floated along in the back of the procession attempting to keep everyone together and snapping at stragglers as he rattled his chains.

The entire Great Hall was silent, but not with the usual anticipation and excitement that came with Sorting. Sirius fidgeted in his seat as Professor McGonagall rose from her chair and looked out at the Hogwarts students.

"Many of you know me as Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher, and Deputy Headmistress. For the first years who don't know, please understand things are not usually done in this manner, but due to family emergencies, Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster, could not attend tonight's feast." Professor McGonagall's usually crisp and cold voice was broken and sorrowful as she spoke, "Many of you will note the absence of Lady Dumbledore, a fellow student of Gryffindor, for the time being she will not be returning," McGonagall finished with a dismissive wave of the hand and the ghosts began Sorting.

Sirius however was not satisfied with McGonagall's explanation, he and many other Gryffindors, and even a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs remained in the Great Hall after the feast ended, demanding to know more of Naul. Protests went up that McGonagall was Naul's adoptive aunt, and they her friends but McGonagall slammed her fist into the High Table.

"Listen, and listen well, I am a professor and will not tolerate this, all of you to your dormitories!" she shouted and Sirius reluctantly returned to leave, but she continued, "Except for Masters, Potter, Lupin, Black, Pettigrew, and Miss Evans. I want you five to remain here."

The boys turned to look each other and saw Lily picking her way through the crowds until only the five students and irate professor remained.

"Now then," McGonagall sighed and stepped down from the High Table, "You five are Lady Dumbledore's closest friends, whether I like it or not," she added, her eyes resting on the boys, "and I had the awful premonition that you will be the nosiest of the students who attempt to discover Lady Dumbledore's whereabouts. Now I can assure you I will have none of it. No complaints, but something very serious has happened and it is time you acted a bit more maturely. I know you're all very worried, but please, try not to let this disrupt normal life at Hogwarts."

"Professor," Lily said, McGonagall tried to cut her off but James stopped her.

"We all have something to say, that's not a complaint." He said.

"Life would never be normal at Hogwarts…" said Remus.

"…without _our _Naul," Sirius said with a finality that made even McGonagall choke up. She laid a hand on his shoulder and for a moment teacher and rowdy student stared into each other's eyes, each sending a silent plea to the other, both of them family in all but blood to the missing Lady Dumbledore.

McGonagall dismissed them and the five shuffled back towards the Gryffindor common room.

"I can't believe McGonagall got so worked up over Naul," Peter said.

"She was like a mother to Naul," said Lily, "Naul often referred to Professor McGonagall as Aunt Minnie, and she even confessed at my sleepover that she wished Professor McGonagall was her mother. What I'm surprised is that she told us so much,"

"Naul went to a sleepover?" James asked.

"She is a girl," Lily said elbowing him.

"Right, sometimes I forget you two are females," Peter said without thinking and Lily went as far as to box his head, unusual for her.

"Naul could be dead for all we know and you're insulting her behind her back," Lily said as furious blush colored her face, matching her dark red hair.

"She's not dead," said Sirius, "She can't be."

"He's right," Remus said, "Naul's made of stronger stuff than that."

"I wonder what happened to her," James said.

"Dark Wizards probably," a voice whispered behind them. The five jumped and caught sight of a sallow skinned boy standing beside a statue waiting for them.

"Sev," Lily said smiling affectionately.

"Snivellus," Sirius and James intoned together.

Snape scoffed at the boys and strode forward, a mysterious glint in his eyes.

"What do you care?" Remus asked scowling.

"I'm sure he cares, don't you, Sev?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I do care," Snape said approaching James and looking up at him, mutual hatred flowing between them, "And I think the Dark Lord may-"

"Stop it, Sev!" Lily said, "Joking about dark wizards is not funny!"

"I'm serious, Lil, as I was trying to say, dark wizards may be very interested in Lady Dumbledore, for the fact that she is Dumbledore's daughter, and her strange abilities. I mean, I often wonder if she's human with some of her strange –shall we say– habits?" said Snape.

"Of course Naul is-"

"Oughtn't you to be in your dormitories?"

The third years jumped at the voice and spun around to see the Fat Friar floating towards them.

"I know, none of you are in my House, and from the snatches of your conversation I caught, you're all very worried about Lady Dumbledore, but please got to your beds. I can't promise things will get better over night, but you need sleep anyways." He said.

"Yes, sir." Lily said and she and the others turned and headed to their dormitories.

"We can't just give up on Naul." Sirius said clenching his fists.

"And we won't, Naul is one of us, whether she's Lady Dumbledore or just another girl." Remus said.

"What do you mean by just another girl?" Lily asked as they opened the portrait to Gryffindor common room. She waved goodbye to Snape and he slinked off to the dungeons.

"She's got a point," James said surprising them, he grinned and added, "Naul can't really be classified as any old girl,"

"I can't believe what Snivellus said about her though," Peter said speaking up; they'd forgotten he was there for a moment.

"Of course Naul's human, I don't know what he was thinking," Sirius said turning up to his dormitory he and the other boys shared, "It's been a long day, and it's just not the same without m-our Naul,"

The others nodded in agreement and the boys followed him up while Lily turned towards the girls' staircase.

A few weeks later the boys were seated in the library finishing a potions essay when Remus leapt up and ran to the shelves.

"Overachiever," James muttered dryly flipping through his text book.

"I miss Naul," Sirius said pointing his wand at a table across the room. He muttered a spell and the boy's ink well rose up and dumped itself on his head, "Pranks just aren't any fun without her."

Peter tugged at his sleeve and Sirius turned to see Remus returning carrying a large stack of books from the magical creatures section.

"I've just thought of something," Remus said scratching his chin and placing a heavy volume on the boys table, "Remember how Snape was wondering if Naul was human?"

"You can't really be taking Snivellus seriously can you?" James asked.

Remus continued, "If Naul was Dumbledore's adopted daughter, never knew or met her parents, and she can change into anyone or anything, and she always moves so graceful… like a faerie…"

"Where are you going with this, Remy?" Sirius asked.

"What if Naul was a changeling child?" Remus said.

James and Peter burst out laughing and Remus threw one of the books at them, "I'm serious guys."

"Naul, a faerie? You've got to be kidding me!" Peter said laughing.

"He's got a point," Sirius said silencing them, "Naul's always had such strong magic, and she's so… so surreal…"

"Well I remember reading something here about changeling children," Remus said flipping through one of the dusty books, "Here!" he said pointing.

"Go on, read it then, let's give this crazy theory a shot," said James.

Remus took a deep breath, "The Fey folk are a dying race and so to preserve themselves and their kind, often they would exchange a healthy human child, for one of their own. Muggles believed their sickly children were changelings but in truth most changelings were ill humans. Very few real changelings actually existed and more often than not, they blended perfectly with Muggle society. However there were a few very rare cases where a changeling child half remembered some of their faerie powers and were taken in to be wizards as they possessed many of the magical abilities of wizards, however, a changeling child taught wizarding skills was in greater danger of being Returned."

"Returned?" Peter gulped.

"Taken back, by the Fey Folk," Remus said.

The boys were silent for a few moments before Sirius spoke up, "Remy, if Naul is a changeling child, do you think she could have been… returned?"

"I don't know, Sirius."

"What happens to Returned changelings?" James asked.

"They rot in Faerie World." A voice said behind them.

They jumped and turned to see Snape approaching them.

"Really, Snivellus," Sirius said, "You've got to stop appearing out of nowhere, so twisted and snake-like, the way you 'Slyther-in'."

"Very funny, Black,"

"Besides," said Remus, "This doesn't concern you."

"Yes it does." He said.

"You just want Evans to notice you," James said sourly glaring at Snape.

"Watch it Potter," Lily said coming up from behind Snape. She turned to Remus, "Sev and I have been searching for days and we've found nothing, have you had any luck?"

"Possibly," Remus said turning the page of the book.

"Evans, what do you think the chances Snivellus was onto something when he suggested Naul might not be human?" Sirius asked.

Lily's jaw dropped and Snape smiled.

"What exactly did you mean by implying that, 'Sev'?" James asked standing up.

"What did you mean, Sev?" Lily turned to him. Under her bright green stare Snape melted like jelly and sighed.

"I overheard some Seventh Years talking," Snape started.

"You mean that secret club that calls themselves 'Death Eaters' after the real ones?" Sirius asked, "What were you doing, hanging around them?"

"Reading in Slytherin common room," Snape said quickly, "They were saying something about the Dark Lord searching for a new kind of magic, a kind Dumbledore had been harnessing and raising right under his nose."

"And you let them continue like this?" Remus asked.

"No, I turned around and they lowered their voices, but thanks to magic, I heard them anyway. They think the Dark Lord, kidnapped Dumbledore's Princess." Snape said.

"Did you tell anyone else about this?" Lily asked.

"More importantly how do we know we can believe it?" Sirius interrupted.

"Believe it or don't, it's up to you. It's the only lead you've got on Dumbledore's Princess." Snape said.

"Don't call her that, Snivellus." Sirius said standing up. Sirius proudly towered over Snape and beside him, shoulder to shoulder, stood James, each glaring with all of their fury at Snape.

Snape opened his mouth to say something more, but Lily stepped between them.

"Knock it off, let's go Sev," Lily said.

"Evans," James said.

"Potter," Lily replied.

"Black," Snape said.

"Pettigrew!" Said Peter standing up stupidly and grinning to break the tension.

Lily and Snape shuffled out and the boys turned to look at each other in dismay.

"What are we going to do?" asked James.

"I don't know," Sirius said, "How about we visit Hagrid, he might tell us something."

"Sounds like a plan," James added, "I'll go grab my cloak."

"I don't know, guys," Remus said, "I've got to get packing, you know what's coming up next week,"

"Oh," James said, "Peter can help you pack, Sirius and I'll find out about Naul from Hagrid. That'll throw McGonagall and Filch off. If you guys stuff pillows in our beds, they'll think we're asleep."

"All right."

"Hagrid," James said tapping on his door.

Sirius edged closer under the cloak as the door was pulled open to reveal a massive man towering over the boys and gruffly looking around.

Sirius and James threw the cloak off and smiled.

"Oy," Hagrid said frowning, "It's ya two trouble makers,"

There was no agitation in his voice, simply sadness.

"Yes, we're missing a member," Sirius said as Hagrid held the door open for them.

Hagrid made a choking noise and closed the door behind them.

"Hagrid," James asked folding the invisibility cloak up, "We were wondering if you could tell us anything about Naul."

Another choking noise came from him and the boys notice the large empty tankard on his table, most likely alcohol.

"Aye, Lil' Nully, she was a good 'un, that she was," Hagrid said, "Apple a Dumbledore's and every'n's eye. Such a shame,"

"Hagrid," Sirius asked impatiently, "What happened to Naul?"

"You-Know-Who's real angry with Dumbledore," Hagrid swayed on his feet and the boys took a step back from the giant, "He's stolen her, *sob, Dumbledore, *sob, is goin' ter' trade himself fer her, but the Ministry won't let him."

"What?" James gasped.

"Hagrid, when is Dumbledore doing this?" Sirius asked stepping hesitantly towards the now bawling Hagrid.

"He's," Hagrid made a noise somewhere between a sob and a hiccup and continued, "Going to meet a Death Eater at the edge of the Forbidden Forest on Halloween." Hagrid sobbed-hiccupped once more and fell sideways onto his floor, shaking his whole cabin.

For a moment the boys stood in shocked silence and then breathing raggedly turned to look at each other. Both nodded.

However before they could recover, Hagrid's door was thrown open and the very angry form of Professor Dumbledore stood in the doorway, behind him Filch and McGonagall ushering Peter and Remus along.

Cold fury flashed in Dumbledore's eyes and the boys felt a mixture of fear and elation at his return, and sadness when they thought of what this man was going to do for a child who did not even share a drop of his blood.

"Well," he said stepping past the boys to Hagrid. The boys looked at their feet and McGonagall rose up before them, before she could yell Dumbledore raised his hand without looking up from Hagrid, "Take them back to their dormitories, Minerva, I will deal with them later." McGonagall nodded slowly and led them back.

Once they were alone in their dormitory, Sirius slammed his fist against his bedpost, "We have to do something!"

"But what?" Remus asked, "This is You-Know-Who, we're talking about! No other dark wizard has risen to power so quickly.

"Well someone has got to stop him, if we don't try, who will?" Sirius asked.

"Professor Dumbledore," Peter said sheepishly, "He'll try to stop him."

"He's going to give himself up for Naul," James said, "Who will we have then?"

"Maybe he won't have to give himself up for Naul," Sirius said grinning.

"What are you thinking?" Peter asked.

Sirius grinned even broader and turned to Remus.

"Are you all right, Sirius? I think he's finally cracked," Remus said waving a hand in front of his face.

"No, I'm all right, I'm just thinking of how much a Death Eater would love to meet a certain someone on Halloween." Sirius said chuckling.

Remus paled, "Are you suggesting…"

"… that Remy goes all werewolf and gives this Death Eater the scare of his life?" James asked.

"Absolutely not!" Remus said stamping his foot, "You know I go berserk when that happens, what if I bite one of you, or Naul?"

"Well Naul was going to teach us how to become Animagi so we could be with you on the full moon," James said.

"But… but… We haven't started though, an naul warned us it would be extremely dangerous," Peter mumbled.

"Oh shut up…" Sirius said tiredly.

"He's right though, it could go horribly wrong…"

"I wasn't suggesting _we_ turn into Animagi over night, I was thinking that Naul would see you loping towards her and transform." James said.

"But…"

"No buts, Remy," Sirius said, "It's the best plan we've got and I say we go with it! James and Peter will back me up, won't you?" they nodded and Sirius smiled turning back to Remus.

"Oh what the Hell," Remus said, "We've only got one shot to save Naul, and I suppose this is it."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Shut up!" Sirius snapped at Peter through the invisibility cloak as they approached the Whomping Willow.

James threw a pebble to the knot at the base of the tree like Remus had told him and the wild tree grew still.

"Now we have to time it perfectly," he said, "we followed Dumbledore out, so he should be headed to the Forbidden Forest right now, we release Remy and keep him on course with hexes. Now remember nothing stronger than _Stupendo _and nothing weaker than _Flipendo_. Got it?"

Sirius nodded and Peter rambled under his breath. The boys silenced him with a look and the opened the passage to the Shrieking Shack. Jumping back, the boys were nearly scalped as a giant loping creature came barreling out of the passage. The boys had told Remus that if he still had some consciousness left he should wait for them there and focus on them, trying to remember they were allies.

This creature was not Remus though, leaping on all fours and howling at the harvest moon they saw just how terrifying a werewolf was. His razor sharp teeth glinted in the moonlight and the hair on the backs of the boys' necks stood up. Then Remus crouched before them and growled, something flickered behind his eyes and he turned and loped off towards the Forbidden Forest.

James was the first to recover, he sent a bolt of red light flashing after Remus and turning him in the direction they wanted. Sprinting all out the boys separated and sent spells flying after their friend as they drew nearer to the Forbidden Forest.

Emerging from the shadows a hooded Death Eater released his grip on the girl he was dragging. She fell into a crumpled heap, whimpering softly as tears streaked down her face. Her hair limp and dirty, dirt smudged on her face and her Hogwarts robes torn and tattered, she struggled to lever herself into a sitting position. The Death Eater sighed and looked up at Hogwarts castle; this girl had caused him so much trouble. Not visible at first glance were the numerous bruises and cuts covering the child's skin.

Suddenly a force struck the Death Eater in the back of the shins and he rounded on the girl as she thrust herself forward using her shoulders until she was out of his immediate reach still, struggling against the rope binding her hands. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her in the air, wand raised ready to strike. He didn't care how valuable she was, he would have his revenge. She struggled and managed to twist her head so that she sank her teeth into his thumb.

It was a very good thing she did, for at the moment the Death Eater dropped her, howling in pain, a large loping werewolf rounded a tree and charged towards the Death Eater. Scream caught in his throat, the Death Eater tried to Disapparate, but a stunning spell struck him in the side just as the werewolf leapt on top of him.

Naul screamed and backed against a tree only to knock into Sirius who'd run to her side. Luckily for the Death Eater, before the werewolf could close its massive jaws on his throat, Albus Dumbledore appeared and struck the werewolf with a curse, sending him running into the trees. A moment later he hexed the Death Eater and held him at wand point while the boys converged on Naul.

Sirius breathed a ragged sigh of relief and cut Naul's bonds, not caring that the headmaster had just discovered them. He levered Naul into a sitting position and removed the cords binding her wrists. Once he released her she fell forward sobbing into his chest. So weak and tired. Sirius saw her numerous injuries and anger boiled inside him as he cradled her.

"I've missed you," Sirius whispered. Naul nodded softly and continued sobbing. James knelt beside them and rubbed Naul's back. She turned in Sirius's arms and grasped his hand.

"I've missed you too," she croaked, "All of you." She added reaching for Peter's hand. He jumped at the contact but relaxed. The first smile in a long time touched Naul's face and she leaned against Sirius, drifting into restful slumber.

"Well," Dumbledore said behind them making the boys jump. They began to protest but Dumbledore held a finger to his lips. He approached them slowly and stroked his daughter's hair.

"It's probably the first time in awhile that she's gotten true rest," he said looking straight at Sirius, "Without waking her could you carry her back to the infirmary? I could enchant her if you needed me to."

"I think so, sir," Sirius said, "She's so light, like skin and bones now."

Sirius cradled the sleeping Naul against him and slowly rose to his feet. She had lost so much weight her tattered wizard robes hung loose over her small form. She shuddered in her sleep and nodded her head closer to Sirius in his arms.

"You'll be all right," James said trying to comfort her. Peter nodded and they moved towards the castle.

They were nearing the steps of Hogwarts castle when Professor McGonagall came flying out to greet them. It seemed as if she would explode, her face a mask of fury and concern, instantly melting into joy and worry. Together the odd procession moved to the infirmary where Sirius lay the fragile Naul on a bed.

Before he could move another step, Naul's hand snapped onto his own, her once vice-like grip now weak. Sirius found himself unable to release her hand even though he was several times stronger than her at the moment.

The boys turned to Dumbledore and McGonagall realizing their punishment would most likely be delivered instantly.

Sirius squeezed Naul's hand, _whatever happens, at least you're back,_ he thought.

James squared his shoulders, _I was saving a friend. Dad won't blame me for that._

Peter trembled and muttered to himself under Dumbledore's expressionless blue gaze.

"What you did was exceedingly foolish," Dunmbledore said.

"And dangerous, and idiotic, and could have cost all five of you your lives," Professor McGonagall added absentmindedly stroking Naul's hair as the pot bellied nurse of the infirmary tended to her.

The boys hung their heads and Sirius squeezed Naul's hand once more.

"However, it was also very noble. Risking yourselves for your friend," Dumbledore said, "However you have broken hundreds of our rules, but in light of this," he paused and grasped Naul's other hand, "I shall reconsider your punishment. Normally I would take fifty points from Gryffindor, but I think instead Gryffindor shall earn them, for your marvelous service to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The boys nearly jumped for joy but remembered their sleeping friend. Sirius turned and smiled at Naul, "Here that? We've served Hogwarts, how's that for a change?"

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Dumbledore asked him.

"What, sir?" Sirius turned to him.

"It feels good, being a hero." Dumbledore smiled and all the boys nodded.

Sirius sighed and marched down the palace steps, pulling his jacket tighter as he made a b-line for the path to Hogsmeade. James and Remus talked animatedly beside him and Peter shuffled along trying to keep up with the group. Sirius's eyes drifted upwards to the fluffy white clouds, he sighed again and James elbowed him in the side.

"Ow!" Sirius said rounding on his friend, "What was that for?"

"Like you don't know," James said grinning, he and Remus had stopped walking and Peter managed to catch up.

"You miss her," Remus said.

"We all do," Sirius said attempting to stop his face from flushing.

"H-E-Y!" a lofty voice floated to them from the top of the castle steps.

The boys turned and there stood Naul, once more clad in her Hogwarts robes, her hair long sleek and shiny, she leaned against Lily for support and waved to them.

"Hey!" she called again, letting go of Lily and stumbling towards them.

"Naul!" Sirius called running towards her.

Naul grinned and sprinted towards him in turn, they reached each other at the base of the steps and Naul fell into his arms knocking them both into a pile of leaves. They rolled apart from each other laughing their heads off and James, Remus, Peter, and Lily helped them up.

"It's good to be back," Naul said giving them all fleeting hugs, though Sirius felt his lasted just a few moments longer than the others, and the six turned to Hogsmeade talking and laughing.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
